Fork in the Forest Trail: Little Witness
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Forest Trail has to relate to the Pokemon movie-Pokemon: Voice of the Forest .Pre-Series.The BAU is on the case when a serial killer is on the loose.During the case,BAU finds out that their was a witness to the last murder.Their witness is a three year old girl and there is something interesting about this girl;and its more then her being a witness. 1 of 4 Series


**hey whatz up my criminal minds ff readin readers. and this is my 2nd cm fic so plz go easy on me. and there is another, of course, and its titled _Murderous Snatchings_.**

**and for those who don't know i updated three times 3 weeks ago so my updates are takin a break. they are not on hold they are just takin a break for the next week or so weeks. sorry for the inconvience but that's just one to many updates 3 weeks ago. AND the only reason i'm updatin is because this story has "1 Life" left.**

**WARNING: bloody scene. i'm sorry for that scene i hate it myself but that's best i could think of but don't worry this son of bitch will be goin down so hang in there with me for a little bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own criminal minds or its character. but i do own the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Cast: Unit Chief SSA Gideon, SSA Rossi, SSA Hotch, SSA Marcelo Jaime(Oc), SA Abel Kenya(Oc), SA Dallis Cameron(Oc), and Tech Specialist Coleen Lavern(Oc)**

**Rated: M. just to be safe. oh just to make clear there is NO rape. just violent deaths.**

* * *

**1. Sickeningly Bloodbath**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

_*WOODWORTH, STUTSMAN COUNTY, NORTH DAKOTA*_

Everything is quiet in the suburbs of Woodworth, North Dakota.

Every bodies lights were out to show that residents gave into the time of night and went to bed. Except for one house in a cul-de-sac; all the windows show light and the curtains draw open.

*Gargle*

*Cough, Wheezy*

*Hacking to Spitting Sputter*

*Heavy Shallow Breathing, Wheezy*

A middle-aged man lay on his living room floor, in the lighted home, choking on his own blood.

The dying man is helplessly watching his daughter being assaulted like him and his wife.

As he gave one final hallow wheezy breath, he hoped and prayed that his daughter will survive and live, and he also hope that his newborn son will have a good life that he and his wife couldn't give him now.

He finally went limp and the light left his eyes.

With the intruder in the lighted home, they finished beating up the daughter.

She's crying for her parent's and for the stranger attacking her in such a violent way; even more violent then what she seen to what the bullies did to the other students from her school.

The intruder slashed the girl's throat and let her chock on her blood for a while before stabbing her in the heart.

They got up off the floor and head upstairs to wear the baby is crying.

They opened the door to the lighted nursery, they turned the light on the nursery before hand after subduing the parent's and their daughter.

The little boy is crying for his mommy or daddy because of the noises he heard that he didn't like to hear.

The murderer killed the baby the same way they killed the daughter, by the slashing of the throat then to the heart.

The murderous intruder wiped their sharp blade weapon clean of their victims blood with the now dead baby's blanket.

They whistled an eerily tune while exiting the premises.

* * *

***Time Skip- Morning***

* * *

A female neighbor, who also has a 12 year old daughter, knocked on her daughter's friend's family door before entering. She's there to pick up the daughter of the household, the parents know already and told her to come in after giving a knock, to drop the little girl off at school with her own her little girl.

"Mark!"

"Angelia!"

The female neighbor shouted out to the parents of her daughter's friend.

"I'm here to pick up Rebecca!" she shouted.

She walked into living room to see if there's anybody there. When she walked into the living room, she's met with a horrible, bloody room.

She screamed a loud and a terrified scream.

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
